It is well known in the art to use electronic article surveillance (EAS) sensors in order to prevent the theft of consumer products. Such electronic sensors trigger an alarm if not detached or disarmed before the product is removed from the store. For many products, electronic sensors have been very effective in deterring theft. However, such sensors can be difficult to attach to certain products, for example jewelry, and can often be easily removed from such items even when attached. For such items the sensor is often attached to the card supporting the product or may be loosely hidden within the interior of the box housing the product. While generally a deterrent, if the user can readily remove the sensor, such as when it is hidden within the interior, it defeats the purpose of the sensor.